


Love again

by Daemoncat94



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, adorable babies, awkward gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemoncat94/pseuds/Daemoncat94
Summary: It's been three weeks since all the wishes were renounced and Barbara is finally back at work much to Diana's delight.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 23
Kudos: 303





	1. Chapter 1

“Barbara! You’re back.” Diana shouted as she saw the blonde walking towards her office door. It had been three weeks since the last time she had seen her friend, at least she still hoped they could be friends. Three weeks since all of the wishes had been renounced, she had been so worried about the blonde but hadn’t been able to find her. Barbara froze and looked at her with her blue eyes full of fear and regret. Diana felt the guilt in her stomach grow heavier. 

“H-hi Dian-a.” Barbara stammered nervously as the brunette rushed towards her. Taking a step away from the taller woman instinctively. 

“I’ve been so worried. I tried to call you but got no answer. I left messages too.” Diana explained. She desperately wanted the bring Barbara into her arms to make sure that she was real, but she restrained herself. 

“Sorry I-I haven’t been home.” Barbara said quietly. “I thought it would be best to take a leave of absence after...” she trailed off, her eyes looking down at the ground so as not to look at Diana. 

“Oh, well it’s good to have you back.” Diana tried to sound friendly and cheery as possible. Diana just wanted to forget what had happened since she had met Barbara but she didn't want to forget Barbara herself. No, she would never want that. She didn’t even think it was possible if she tried, the other woman had left such an impression on her. 

“Thanks.” Barbara said flatly, crossing her arms across her chest. “Well, I should probably get to work.” Opening her office door and quickly trying to shut it, but Diana caught the door easily. 

“Would you like to go for lunch or even dinner later?” Diana asked. “I want a chance to apologise for what happened.” she said the last part quieter so that her voice did not travel down the corridor. 

“What?” Barbara asked shocked, so much so that she actually stumbled backward. “you want to apologise to me? Why?” Diana frowned; did Barbara not remember? Diana stepped inside Barbara’s office and closed the door behind her. 

“Because I hurt you.” she stated simply. “I never wanted to. Believe me. But I had to stop Maxwell Lord.” to her relief Barbara nodded her head in agreement. 

“I know. You did the right thing.” she said push some of her long hair over her shoulder. “but you shouldn’t apologise Diana.” a grimace crossed her face. “I deserved it.” she sighed. Diana shook her head and stepped closer. 

“No, Barbara you didn’t deserv-” 

“Yes, I did Diana.” Barbara interrupted her voice harsh and full of anger that for a moment Diana was taken back to the mountain facing Cheetah again instead of her friend. “I hurt innocent people. I was a monster; I deserved a lot more than what you did.” her voice was so self-loathing it broke Diana’s heart to listen to. “I was so selfish wishing to be like you. I was so desperate to feel powerful for once in my life that I forgot about everything else.” she was crying now tears streaming down her face. “I just wanted to be in control.” she sobbed. She slumped down on the floor against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. Diana hurried over instantly, crouching down to bring the blonde into her arms as she had been craving this entire time. But she stopped when Barbara flinched away from her. “Please don’t.” she whimpered. Diana nodded and obeyed she sat on her knees making sure not to touch Barbara at all. 

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be powerful and wanting control in your life Barbara.” Diana reassured. “It’s even okay to be selfish sometimes, but you don’t need to be like me to have those things.” 

Barbara chuckled bitterly “That’s easy for you to say when you look like that.” gesturing to Diana “And the fact that you’re an actual goddess with super powers.” Diana smiled shyly an uncharacteristic blush rose to her cheeks. 

“Just because I have powers doesn’t mean that I have control or that I can’t be selfish.” Diana tried again. “I mean I wished for my old boyfriend to back to life and I was so desperate to hold on to him that I pushed everything away. I ignored you, I nearly lost my powers.” She paused, emotion filling up in her throat and tears filled her eyes. “All of it over someone I had already lost years ago. I was so blind to anything new in my life and I have been for so long because I held onto him.” Shaking her head, she laughed at herself. “No just the idea of him really. I couldn’t see what was in front of me. That I didn’t have to be alone anymore if I just let go of him and accept someone else in.” Diana stopped, leaning forward; still making sure not to touch Barbara. Who was now staring at the brunette, her eyes wide and chest raising and falling quickly. 

“So, you see, wanting to be something more than you are doesn’t make you a bad person. In fact, that’s exactly what makes you human Barbara.” Diana smiled widely meeting the blonde’s gaze taking her beautiful features. She let her own tears fall before she finished. “And if there is one thing you should know about me. It's that I love humans.” 

Diana was nearly bowled over as soon as Barbara launched into her arms, burying her face into Diana’s neck and wrapping her arms tightly around her neck, as if Diana was her life line. 

“I’m so sorry.” Barbara murmured “I just wanted to be special.” Diana slowly wrapped her arms around Barbara, when she met no resistance, she felt relieved to finally have the blonde woman so close to her. 

“You are special. Your special to me.” bringing her hand up to stroke Barbara’s soft hair. “And I’m sorry for not letting you know that sooner. But I promise I won’t make that mistake again.” Pulling away to see Barbara’s face, wiping her tears away from her soft cheeks. “I’ll tell you every day. That's if you’ll have me of course.” Barbara snorted and laughed. For a moment Diana was lost in the most amazing sound she had ever heard. 

“As if anyone would say no to an Amazonian Goddess.” Barbara huffed jokingly as she continued to chuckle. Diana tensed underneath her. 

“Of course, you can Barbara. And if that is what you want then I will respect that.” Diana said her tone serious. Making Barbara realize that Diana hadn’t found her joke as funny as she herself had. 

“No! I mean not no no. Shit.” Barbara cursed her rambling. “I didn’t mean it like that. I was just joking.” Sighing she tried again. “What I meant to say is that. Of course, I’ll have you Diana. I couldn’t think of anything else that would make me happier.” Barbara blushed as Diana beamed back at her. Her breath stopped when the Goddess wrapped her in a tight hug. It wasn’t long before her ribs and lungs began to protest. “Di-ana. Can't breathe.” she gasped only to be instantly released, almost thrown away in panic. 

“Fuck!” Diana yelped. Scanning Barbara checking her for injuries. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Diana asked her heart thumping. 

“Miss Prince. Did you just swear? I didn’t know that gods and goddess were allowed to do that.” Barbara smirked, once again reminding Diana of Cheetah. Just proving that Barbara didn’t need a wish to become what she wanted, just hopefully not as power obsessed this time, Diana thought to herself. Not that it mattered because Diana would be there to help Barbara from now on, she wouldn’t leave her ever again. 

Moving quickly but carefully, so as not to hurt her human she switched their positions, Diana now on top of the blonde and smirked back at the shocked look she got in return. Tickling along the blonde’s ribs she was once again able to revel in Barbara’s laugh, the tiny yelps and gasps of breath she was having to take were really music to Diana’s ears. 

“Technically Dr Minerva. I’m a demigod.” Diana purred. Biting back a laugh as Barbara’s jaw dropped, the blonde practically had her tongue hanging out. “My mother is a demigod also; so even though my father is Zeus and he is a god. I cannot be a Goddess.” Diana shifted so that now they both lay down on the floor of Barbara’s office, Diana supporting her own weight hovering over Barbara who gulped her blue eyes had turn a much dark shade. “Perhaps instead of dinner tonight I should give you a lesson in Greek mythology.” she joked. Barbara licked her lips. 

“Diana, please just kiss me already.” she begged. Diana was nothing if not helpful after all so she leant down. Joining their lips together for the first time, they both gasped as tingles ignited across both of their bodies. Keeping their lips together Diana deepened the kiss and let some of her weight press down against Barbara, who moaned at the pressure and brought her hands up to tangled into Diana’s thick beautiful hair. Diana moaned when Barbara’s nails scrapped lightly against her scalp, and she forced herself to break the kiss not wanting to rush this moment. 

They both stayed pressed against each other panting for a few more minutes before Diana pulled them both to their feet keeping their hands joined, she smiled at the flushed cheeks of the blonde and lent forward to kiss her temple softly. 

“We should probably actually do some work.” she said reluctantly. Barbara nodded sadly before she spoke. 

“Yeah, but don’t forget about our lesson tonight. Besides you’re right.” Stepping forward to peck Diana on the lips. “If I’m going to be dating a demigod then I think I should know everything about Greek Mythology.” Diana laughed 

“I’ll pick you up here after work and we’ll go back to my place for your first lesson.” reaching up to stroke the back of her hand against Barbara’s cheek. “the first of many, I hope.” smiling as the blonde nodded eagerly back. She left the office with one last kiss on the cheek and made her way back to her own smiling bigger and brighter than she remembered doing possibly ever. 

Love again. Steve’s voice echoed in her head and her heart beat faster. 

“You were right Steve. Thank you.” sitting at her desk she picked up the picture on her desk of Steve. For once not feeling overwhelming sadness at seeing his face smiling back at her. She would never forget him; he would always be there in her heart. But she was ready now. “And I think I will love again. A lot sooner than I had planned.” She said as she placed his picture into the cabinet nest to her desk. She didn’t need him to keep her company anymore. She had Barbara now, and she hoped she always would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is a little disclaimer that I am not a massive DC fan (haven't read many Comics) so if I get some lore wrong I am sorry please don't kill me :D

Opening her apartment door and letting Barbara walk inside before her Diana could feel her heart racing, she felt nervous, it was something she hadn’t felt since she had left Themyscira all those years ago. She watched for a moment as Barbara took in her apartment, gazing out of the windows and at some of the photographs dotted around the room. 

“Wow this apartment is amazing.” Barbara said. “My place is nowhere near this big. And I love the view.” Making her way the stand in front of the windows in the living room Barbara looked out at the city. “It looks so beautiful from up here.” Diana followed her and lent against the door frame of the living room. 

“Yes. It is a beautiful city. I’m glad I chose to live here.” Diana spoke, smiling at Barbara when the blonde turned to face her. The light of the setting sun outlined Barbara perfectly her hair looking more like a halo around her head she looked perfect. Diana wanted nothing else than to bury her hands in to that hair and kiss Barbara again. “Would you like a drink?” She asked louder than she intended. Trying to distract herself, getting drinks seemed to be a good excuse to keep her hands busy. “I have wine or coffee?” 

“Oh, wine sound lovely.” Barbara answered giving the brunette a shy smile. 

“Great I’ll be right back. Make yourself comfortable.” Diana gestured to the couch as she dashed into the kitchen quickly getting the glasses and bottle of wine pouring a good amount in both glasses she took a moment. Taking a deep breath to calm her rapid heartbeat; she had never been on a date before or even really courted anyone before. 

With Steve it had been in the midst of war and then a desperate attempt to hold onto him for as long as she could. He had been the only person she had ever been with, and now here she was with Barbara in her apartment waiting for her to spend the evening together. Even if no sex came from it there was still a pressure there sitting on her chest that she had never felt before. 

“Diana? Are you alright?” Barbara’s voice sounded behind her, startling Diana so much that she yelped in surprise and whipped around. “Diana?” Barbara called her again her brow furrowing and her blue eyes filled with concern. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Diana laughed nervously. “I’m sorry I was just lost in thought.” Picking up the glasses and handing one to Barbara they made their way back into the living room and sat on the couch. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You seem distracted.” Barbara asked, her tone sounded unsure. The brunette let out a sigh and met Barbara’s gaze. 

“I’m fine honestly.” Tucking hair behind her ears she continued. “It’s just that I’ve never really done this before.” Concern turned to confusion on Barbara’s face. 

“Done what before? Been with a woman?” Barbara asked without realising what she was saying and then her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. 

“No, I didn’t mean that.” Diana laughed. “although no I haven’t ever been with a woman. But I’ve never been on a date before or dated anybody really.” 

“But I thought you and Steve were together.” 

“We were but we were in the middle of a war and he died before we got the chance to be more than a few moments of passion.” It was Diana’s turn to blush, talking about being intimate with Steve didn’t seem like something she should do in with Barbara, especially when the blonde scrunched up her nose in what appeared to be disgust. “I suppose I’m just nervous.” Diana admitted with a little shrug of her shoulders. 

“You are?” Barbara asked, shocked. When Diana nodded and took a large sip of the wine from her glass Barbara smiled softly. “Me too.” following Diana and taking a gulp of the wine before setting her glass onto the coffee table in front of them. “So, why don’t we just talk. Get to know each other more?” she suggested happily. She seemed to relax knowing that Diana was nervous too. 

“That’s a great idea.” Putting her glass down too Diana took off her heels and crossed her legs underneath herself, getting comfortable she turned to face Barbara and waited for the other woman to do them same. “What is it you would like to know about me?” Diana smiled. 

“Erm... Well, everything. As much as you want to tell me.” Barbara answered eagerly leaning back against the soft cushions of the couch. 

“Why not take turns asking questions? That seems fair right?” Gaining and of confirmation from the blonde Diana went first. “What is your favourite colour?” 

“Blue or green, I think. Why have you never been with a woman before? I thought you grew up on an island full of amazons like you?” Barbara asked being oddly bold. 

“Well, that’s exactly why. I was the only child on my island, ever. So, everyone watched me grow up and I was the queen's daughter and she wouldn’t have been thrilled about that idea at all. Besides I never really thought about it too much I was so busy trying to be the best warrior on Themyscira.” Diana explained as a look of understanding came over Barbara. 

“Wait.” Barbara held up her hand and shook her head. “Your mother was the queen? So not only are you a demigod but you’re also a princess.” the blonde gaped at her. Diana threw her head back in a laugh, her nerves dwindling away as the ease of conversation flowed between them. 

“Yes, my mother Hippolyta is queen of the amazons.” Smiling when Barbara huffed and rolled her eyes. 

“As if you needed to be any more perfect than you already are.” The blonde complained, crossing her arms and pouting like a child. Diana chuckled and moved closer to Barbara, their knees touching. 

“You are very cute when you pout.” Diana smiled sweetly. Barbara blushed ducking her head to hide behind her hair that fell in front of her face. Diana reached over and brushed said hair away so that she could see the bright red blush on Barbara’s cheeks. “No, I believe that I get to ask you two questions.” Diana smirked. “Did you always want to work in a museum?” 

Barbara nodded and cleared her throat. “Yes, my mother was a curator so I guess I inherited her interest for artifacts.” Diana smiled; she could just imagine a younger Barbara following her mother around asking questions about her work. It warmed her heart. 

“What did she study?” Diana asked, genuinely curious which only grew when Barbara burst out laughing. 

“She studied everything she could get her hands on really, but her main passion was Greek Mythology.” They both laughed. Diana had to wipe away tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. 

“I suppose I don’t need to give you any lessons then. You should already know it all.” The demigod smiled. 

“Actually, I never really shared my mother’s love for it. I wanted to study things that actually happened.” Barbara joked and they both began to laugh again. The blonde doubled over and clutched her stomach gasping for air. 

Neither were quite sure how it happened but Barbara’s head fell into Diana’s lap. The blonde froze and looked up at Diana, bracing herself for the brunette to push her away but instead Diana chuckled and stroked her hair softly. 

“My mother would have loved you. She would have been bombarding you with all kinds of questions about your mother and where your island is and if you’d ever met any of the other gods.” Barbara said with soft laugh. Closing her eyes as she focused on the feeling of Diana’s long fingers winding through her hair. 

“Well, I did meet and kill Ares.” Diana commented casually. 

“Ares! As in the god of war? You killed him?” Barbara jaw dropped in shock. So, Diana told her the whole story, Steve crashing the plane into the shore of Themyscira and leaving her homeland to kill Ares. Then when the war was over and having to watch all of her friends die one by one. 

“What’s it like?” Barbara asked after a few moments of silence and Diana tilted her head in confusion. “being immortal.” 

“Lonely.” Diana admitted sadly. “I have been alone for so long that I forgot what it was like to have friends.” looking down into Barbara’s eyes she gazed at her with such warmth that made both women’s hearts speed up. “Until I met you.” 

“Yeah, then I messed everything up.” Barbara scowled, still angry at herself for what she had done. She sat up and tried to move away from Diana but the brunette grabbed her hand between both of hers. 

“Stop. No more.” Diana said firmly. “We both made mistakes and we have both forgiven each other for them, right?” Barbara nodded. “Good. So, let's not dwell on the past anymore. Please?” Barbara paused for a moment; she couldn’t believe that Diana was being so understanding and forgiving about what she had done she really was astounding. 

“Okay, your right. Sorry.” Barbara mumbled. Diana lifted her chin up to meet her eyes and gave her a soft kiss, their lips pressing together faintly. 

“Stop apologising.” Diana whispered as lent in again. Their lips met again this time Barbara was the one to deepen the kiss, opening her mouth letting Diana tentatively stroke her tongue against Barbara’s. Both of them moaned at the feeling, Diana put her hands onto Barbara’s waist stroking her thumbs along the blonde’s shirt. 

Barbara wrapped her arms around Diana’s neck and gasped when Diana pulled her closer until the blonde was straddling Diana’s lap. They were both panting as they broke for air, their foreheads pressing together. 

“Is this okay?” Diana asked, bumping her nose against Barbara’s desperate to kiss her again. 

“It’s more than okay.” Barbara confessed, leaning back to stare at Diana. “You’re perfect.” she whispered, kissing Diana once more. she lost herself in the feeling of Diana Curling her fingers into Diana’s thick hair and moaning when the Amazonian princess pulled her even closer, gripping her hips firmly. Barbara instinctively began to grind her hips against Diana’s smirking at the gasps and moans the other woman let out. 

Diana broke the kiss and went straight for Barbara’s neck, kissing a trail down her cheek behind her ear and stopping to suck on the blonde’s pulse point. 

“Fuck. Diana.” Barbara groaned pushing Diana’s head further into her neck, still grinding down against the stronger woman’s hips enjoying the sensation that it was giving her but at the same time she craved more. She wanted to feel all of Diana, which she was sure the other woman reciprocated as she nipped along her neck and brought their lips back together for a passionate kiss. 

“Barbara do you want to continue?” Diana asked desperately “because I’m not sure that I can resist taking this further any longer.” she wanted to take Barbara into her bed room and hear more of those moans but something held her back, she didn’t want to scare the blonde away although with her reactions she doubted that she could. 

“I want that more than anything.” Barbara paused a slight frown on her face. Diana brought up a hand to cup Barbara’s cheek. 

“What’s wrong Angel?” Diana asked, the nickname just slipping out. 

“I really do want you Diana but I feel like.” she huffed clearly nervous. “Maybe we’re rushing into this?” she squeaked out. 

“Thank the gods.” Diana breathed with relief, kissing Barbara’s forehead lovingly. “I’m worried we are too. I don’t want to rush anything with you. I want to savour every moment besides we have plenty of time, right?” Barbara nodded a relived look washed over her face and she hugged Diana kissing her cheek. 

“I guess I should get going then.” Barbara declared reluctantly after a few moments more wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

“You don’t have to. You could stay.” Diana pleaded almost comically. Her eyes wide at the thought of the blonde going somewhere else. 

“I thought we both agree not to rush this.” Barbara pointed out with a laugh; she didn’t really want to leave hence why she had yet to move from Diana’s lap. 

“You could still stay with me for the night. We don’t have to do anything else other than sleep.” Diana realised how desperate she must sound and cursed herself, she didn’t want Barbara to feel like she had to stay with her. “I just. I like having you here, near me.” Diana confessed awkwardly before she shook her head. “But it’s totally up to you of course. I would never force you to stay here, you can go and I’ll see you at wo-” she was interrupted by Barbara’s lips pressing against hers for a brief passionate kiss. 

“It’s okay Diana breath.” Barbara giggled. “I know you would never force me to stay. I like being near you too.” Barbara reassured. “But I'm afraid I don’t have anything to wear to bed or in the morning to work, I don’t think you would want me having to do that walk of shame into work tomorrow would you.” Diana’s eyes darkened with lust at the thought of everyone in their department knowing that the blonde was hers but she quickly shook that thought away. 

“You could borrow something of mine.” taking hold of Barbara’s hips again as she unceremoniously stood up and grinned cheekily as the blonde in her arms yelped in surprise and wrapped her legs around Diana’s waist. 

“Diana.” Brabara complained with a pout that Diana kissed away walking towards the bedroom with no problem with the extra weight of Barbara which even without her super strength she was sure she could lift the blonde was so slim. “Okay this whole showing your strength is really not helping me not want to have sex with you Diana.” 

“Sorry.” Diana smirked. As she released Barbara and let her stand on the floor before rifling through the draws to find the blonde something to wear to bed. 

“Lair.” Barbara said as she rolled her eyes. She really enjoyed this playful side of Diana. 

Soon enough they were both settling into the large bed that took up most of the room. Diana lay on her side facing Barbara who lent back against the mattress and pillows and moaned. 

“Good god! This is the comfiest bed I've ever been on.” 

“Barbara your moaning is not helping me not wanting to have sex with you.” Diana shot back at her. Earning her a wolfish grin from the blonde who turned on her side too so that they were facing each other. 

“Will you be my girlfriend Diana Prince?” she asked suddenly. Diana beamed at her, darting forward to kiss her lips. It was not a passionate kiss but it still conveyed how happy the brunette was. 

“I would love nothing more Barbara Minerva.” wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist she pulled her in close so that their bodies were pressed against each other. Barbara shuffled down so that her head wrested comfortable just underneath Diana’s chin. They stayed like that listening to the sound of each other's breathing and just enjoying being in each other’s presence. 

“Good night Angel.” Diana whispered as she heard Barbara’s breath begin to even out. 

Snuggling closer wrapping on arm around Diana’s waist to pull her even closer Barbara replied. “Goodnight Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this fic. Should I continue? Let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> There really should be more fics about these two because man I really enjoyed the film but I needed more of these two ladies!! 
> 
> Happy new year guys stay safe and healthy!!


End file.
